cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Choco Cookie/LINE
Pink Choco Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie released on February 13, 2015 along with Pink Candy. Pink Choco Cookie shoots a laser which explodes in a heart-shaped formation and generates 30 now-magnetic Pink Bear Jellies - they were previously unable to be attracted by magnetic aura during the first two weeks of her release. As the Cookie is upgraded, the time needed to shoot another laser decreases. Skill Generates Pink Bon Bon Jellies, shoots a Heart Beam at fixed intervals that destroys obstacles. More frequent Heart Beam with upgrades. Description This cookie spreads love far and wide with her sugary sweet love virus. Her infectious smile and bright pink cheeks make it impossible to not to succumb to her lovely Heart Beam. However, no matter how hard she tries in her mission to be loved by all, she spends a lot of time all by her lonesome self. If only she was better at aiming the love beam. Strategy The cookie was a popular method of gathering points, since each flying Pink Bear Jellies generates 2,567 points, however newer cookies have a better point generator. Currently, Pink Choco Cookie would be very helpful whenever an event mission requires you to collect some numbers of flying jellies or Pink Bear Jellies. It is due that Pink Choco Cookie reloads her shot pretty fast and the flying Pink Bear Jellies can be attracted by Magnetic Aura, making the mission extremely easy. Statistics Loading Messages *Pink Choco Cookie coming to the rescue! *Everyone look into the glorious beam of love! *Pink Choco Cookie ready for action! *In the name of justice and love! *Why am I always the one who's alone? *Who'll hold me when I'm lonely? *Pink Bear Jellies are awesome! *Everyone catch love fever! Updates *March 2015 **Winged Pink Bear Jellies can now be attracted by Magnetic Aura. *August 2015 **Ability name changed from Pink Heart Beam to Heart Beam. *July 28, 2016 **Best Combi with Enchanted Locket and Magic Pod had been removed and Combi Bonus with Pink Candy changed to Energy Drains 10% Slower into Extra points for destroyed obstacles **Now creates Pink Bon-Bon Jellies instead of Pink Bear Jellies Trivia *Pink Choco Cookie has the fastest green bar recharge rate in the game; when fully upgraded she only needs ~5 seconds to fill the bar. However, Werewolf Cookie has the fastest in the game overall, though only when he is very low on Energy. *If you use a Fast Start or Fast Start Random Boost, Pink Choco Cookie will fire her gun 4 times and be nearly ready for a 5th by the time it ends. However, in Episode 1 she will only fire twice. It makes sense as the first stage in Episode 1 is much shorter. *Her ability name was changed from Pink Heart Beam to Heart Beam. *Pink Choco Cookie was featured in the Pink Choco Cookie Commemorative Event, in which players had to reach 2.14 million points using this cookie to unlock the treasure Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat. * Pink Choco Cookie is a cookie based on Valentine's Day, because both Kakao and Line version of Cookie Run released the cookie near Valentine's Day. The difference was in Kakao she was released in season 2, while Line version released her in season 4. * On her first days of release, the Flying Bear Jellies that she shoots couldn't be attracted by Magnetic Aura. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Pink Choco Cookie is dressed up as Catwoman. * In the Kakao version, there was once a bug where this cookie sprouted 15 health potions every time she got her gauge full. Using this, players reached beyond 1 Billion and have even reached 2 Billion. They also got to the end of the last stage of The City of Wizards, concluding that there isn't a health potion in the Clock Tower Map. It was fixed about 5 hours after the bug was noticed. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Heart Beam (When shoot) Heart Beam (When destroying an obstacle) ko:핑크초코쿠키